1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to weighing machines and in particular to a beam weighing machine that will indicate weight in multiple weight systems with a single graduated scale.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beam type weighing machines wherein a beam is supported on a fulcrum with the object to be weighed hung from one side, and a poise slidable on a graduated scale fixed to the other side are well known. To measure the weight of an object on this type of weighing machine, initially the beam is balanced while the poise is at zero on the scale, then the object is hung on the load side and the poise advanced along the scale until the beam balances. The graduations and indicia on the scale will indicate weight in whatever system the beam is designed for.
In prior art machines of this type, zero of the scale is to one side of the fulcrum, therefore, changing the weight of the poise places the machine out of balance. Before it would properly indicate weight in another weight system corresponding to another poise, the beam would have to be balanced again to account for the different weight of poise. Because of the different poise weight, this may not be possible.
There is a prior art weighing machine that will weigh in two systems and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,078 D. M. Homs on Apr. 14, 1970. However, this machine utilizes two separate graduated scales, each having graduations and indicia to correspond to a different weight system.